


The Dragon's Daughter

by erolyn2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erolyn2/pseuds/erolyn2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dany and Viserys put the house with the red door behind them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragon's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the House Targaryen contest at Game of Ships.

“No!”

Viserys felt a tug on his hand pull him backwards as his little sister slumped down in the dirt.

“I don’t want to leave! I won’t! Why do we have to go?” Dany wailed between breaths, her round cheeks stained with tears.

For just a moment, he considered leaving her there. She looked pathetic, sobbing in the dirt in front of the house, and for the first time he realized that they were all alone. Viserys was barely on the cusp of manhood himself, how was he supposed to raise this sniveling child in a foreign land?

He’d never asked to be her parent. Yet one by one all their protectors had gone, first Rhaegar, then Father and Elia and the babes, then Mother on Dragonstone, and now even the old knight had finally croaked. Only they two were left, the now-heir to the Seven Kingdoms and a weeping toddler. _Mother would be here with us,_ he thought _, but you killed her, you little brat._

Despite all his instincts, the dragon king knelt in the dirt before his sister and raised her tiny chin with his fingers.

“Look at me,” he commanded. Her amethyst eyes widened as he studied them.

“You are a dragon. And so am I. A dragon does not weep.”

“But why can’t we stay here, Viserys? I like it here.”

He stood, glancing before him at the battered house with its red door. “We’re not safe here anymore.”

“Because of the bad men? The bad men who want to hurt you?”

Because those wretched servants took everything. They had cowered in the face of Ser Willem, but it seemed that a twelve year old boy, king or no, could not prevent them from stealing most of the few possessions he had left to his name. _The Usurper and his dogs would do worse. It’s better this way, better that we keep moving…_

“That’s right. Now come along.”

He extended his hand to her again and she took it slowly, sniffling.

“But you will keep us safe, won’t you brother?”

Viserys scooped her up in his arms and ran a hand through her soft silver hair. “One day I will take back our kingdom, little sister, and I will make you my queen. You and I will rule the seven kingdoms, we two together, and no one will dare threaten us.” He turned back to the red door behind them, the servants even now watching through its frame to ensure that the Targaryens were gone at last. He tried to memorize their faces to add to his long list, alongside Starks, Lannisters, Baratheons…

_One day, sister, we will burn them all._

Dany tucked her head into his shoulder, her damp cheeks forming a wet circle in his last remaining shirt. She was silent for miles as he walked them away from the house in Bravvos, and neither child ever looked back again.


End file.
